Deadshot
Deadshot is an assassin for hire who frequently battles Batman and the Justice League. He is one of the villains in the Batman: Arkham series. History Little is known about Deadshot's past before being an assassin. All that is known is that his real name was Floyd Lawton, and he had an abusive father he tried to kill, but unintentionally shot his brother. He has since become a crack shot, often boasting that he never misses. He initially arrived at Gotham City claiming to be a new crime fighter. He was actually planning on becoming king of Gotham's Underworld, while taking out crime bosses as a superhero. Batman and Gordon exposed this plan and he was jailed. He was also a member of the Suicide Squad, a government program that uses supervillain's services on life or death mission in exchange for a pardon. This was perfect for Deadshot because he believes he has no life purpose and doesn't care if he lives or dies. When not working for the Squad he goes on assassination missions. On his missions he has assassinated a senator, killed a man committing crimes pretending to be Deadshot, and offering to put Count Vertigo out of his misery. He was once possessed by a demon named Neron. While controlled Neron tried to have him kill a kindergarten class but the Justice League stops him. He also once attempted to kill the pope but was stopped by Wonder Woman. In 2005, Deadshot learned that he had a daughter named Zoey living in a rough neighborhood controlled by gangs. Though he decided a normal life as a father wasn't for him, instead wiping out all the local gangs. Deadshot later broke into Arkham Asylum to kill Joker on an assassination mission, but was stopped and nearly killed by another assassin named Onomatopoeia. He informs Batman what had happened and was sent back to jail. After being caught yet again, he returns to the government operated Suicide Squad. Movie/Television History ''Justice League'' Deadshot appears in the Justice League animated series. He was hired to kill Aquaman while he was recovering in a hospital, but the Justice League intervened and stopped him. He also appeared along with several other villains destroying Metropolis as a celebration of Superman's death. The Justice League captured him and the others. He appeared again working for the Suicide Squad, called Task Force X in the animated series. They stole an invincible juggernaut from the watchtower called the Annihilator. He was in the service of the Squad for five years, but it disbanded before then. ''Smallville'' Deadshot also appeared in Smallville working with Suicide Squad to try and kill Clark Kent. He was defeated along with Plastique and Rick Flagg. ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' Deadshot appears in the movie Batman: Gotham Knight ''as an assassin and a socialite in Gotham. He assassinated Gotham's mayor and then was hired to kill Batman using Commissioner Gordon as bait. Batman managed to defeat him and the man that hired him was arrested. ''Arrow Deadshot made an appearance in the third episode of Arrow as an infamous hitman who never misses. He is an antagonist-turned anti-hero character and member of Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. ''Batman the Brave and the Bold'' In the episode "Night of the Batmen" Deadshot appears as causing chaos in Gotham City but is stopped by Green Arrow disguised as Batman. In this show, he was voiced by Tom Kenny. ''Suicide Squad'' :For full article, go here. ''The Flash'' Floyd Lawton's Earth-2 doppleganger made his appearance in "Welcome to Earth-2". In this alternate reality, he is a clumsy, insecure Detective of the CCPD and Iris's partner. He is mockingly called "Deadshot" because on this earth, he has extremely bad aim, bad enough to miss a round of shots at Reverb from blank space. ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Deadshot appeared in DC Animated Movie Universe film, Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay as the overall main protagonist villain. In the film, he is voiced by Christian Slater. Arkhamverse ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' After "Black Mask" put a $50,000,000 calm, Christmas Eve, Deadshot was one of eight assassins sent to attempt the execution and claim the reward. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Deadshot makes an appearance in Batman Arkham City in one of the side stories. He was hired by Hugo Strange to assassinate the Political Prisoners, Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne and Batman. After Deadshot kills one of the Prisoners, Batman investigated who killed him. ''Injustice'' In Injustice: Gods Among Us, Deadshot appears in Stryker's Island, taking cover behind a pillar and periodically exchanges shots with the guards. In Harley Quinn's S.T.A.R. Labs Missions, Deadshot ambushes Quinn, targeting her with missiles and grenades, preventing her from interrogating him about the Joker's apparent death. Prior to the events of Injustice 2, Deadshot was found and captured by Gorilla Grodd, who had implanted a nano explosive within Deadshot's head, and would be detonated should Deadshot not join the Society. The mercenary does, being the only unwilling member. In his ending, after both Brainiac and Grodd's deaths, Batman took Deadshot to the hospital to remove the nano in his head safely despite he hated hospitals. He finally see his daughter, Zoe in her 9th birthday and being together with her again. Quotes Gallery 129DeadshotShooting.png|Deadshot from Batman: Arkham Origins maxresdefault(Batman).jpg 2008849-yehda.png|Deadshot from Batman: Arkham City 2002883-dead.png Deadshot_-_BGK_01.jpg|Deadshot from Batman: Gotham Knight Deadshot110.jpg|Deadshot from Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Screen_Shot_2017-02-04_at_6.34.00_PM.png|Deashot in Injustice 2 Deadshot (Suicide Squad).jpg|Deadshot in the 2016 movie called Suicide Squad Deadshot GCPD Bulletin.jpg|Deadshot GCPD Bulletin Floyd_Lawton_War_0001.jpg|Deadshot in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Deathstroke_Deadshot_0001.jpg Suicide_Squad_Vol_5_36_Textless_Variant.jpg Suicide_Squad_Vol_5_41_Textless.jpg Task_Force_XL_Prime_Earth_001 (1).jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 40 Textless Variant.jpg Suicide_Squad_Vol_5_44_Textless.jpg SSQUAD_44_4-990x1522.jpg Deadshot as hero..png|Deadshot as a hero. Suicide Squad Vol 5 45 Textless.jpg Sink Atlantis missions.png Navigation Category:Assassin Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nihilists Category:Fighter Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Gamblers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Crackers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vigilante Category:Suicidal Category:Strategic Category:Redeemed Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Hypocrites Category:InJustice Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy